High school AU
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Tweek and Craig have been dating since elementary school. now they're on their last year of high school and things have gotten a lot more intimate between the two. Creek
1. chapter 1

High school, the time when you discover who your friends are, who you are and how messed up everything else is. Craig stands near his open locker, looking at the duffle bag at the bottom. He was contemplating on going to gym class or just ditching it all together. Cartman walks past Craig, shoving him against the blue lockers. "Oh sorry dumbass didn't see you there." Craig flips him the bird, before bending down to pick up his things. "Fucking fatass." Eric stops in his tracks looking back at Craig. "I'm not fat." Craig puts his things in his locker. "You're the fattest kid I know!" He slams his locker shut, adjusting his school bag. "I'm not fat Craig!" Eric walked up to Craig, placing a finger against the emos chest. Craig had black hair that dusted over his forehead, dark circles under his eyes, black gauges a blue sweatshirt and his blue beanie on. Craig shoved Eric off of him and growled. "Knock it off fatass, don't touch me." Stan places a shoulder on Eric's shoulder. "Dude just knock it off. Let's get to class!"

Tweek walks around the corner to hear chanting and yelling he hears a loud thunk against the lockers and makes his way through the crowd. He sees Craig on the ground and Eric about to punch him in the face. "HEY GET OFF OF HIM!" Tweek runs over pulling Eric off. He punched Eric in the nose, standing in front of Craig. "Don't you dare touch him again." Tweek had grown a lot since elementary school. He gave up on button downs and wears just Normal green long sleeves. He doesn't freak out as much but his left eye twitches constantly and hasn't ever really stopped. He's shorter than Craig still but its not a big deal, they've been dating since elementary school.

Eric holds his hands over his bloody nose, cussing at tweek as Stan helps him to the bathroom. "You alright babe?" Tweek asked and helps Craig back up. His nose was bruising and he had a cut on his cheek but nothing too bad. Craig stands up, pulling one book bag strap over his shoulder. "Yeah...I'm fine." Tweek smiles and walks with him through the hall. "Ready for gym?" Tweek asked and Craig shakes his head. "I'm not going..." Tweek nods. "Well do you wanna go do something? We can go to my house." Craig glanced over at tweek with a soft smile. "Yeah that sounds nice..." Tweek takes the lead pulling the taller emo through the halls. "Come on then!"

Craig followed behind the other as quickly as possible right out the back doors and into the parking lot. Craig fumbled with his keys for a moment and then unlocked the car from a few feet away. He wanders over to the car, opening the passenger side for tweek. "Thanks babe!" Tweek leaned forward kissing Craig softly. Craig smirked and closed the door once tweek was inside. He gets in the driver side, tuning it on and heading down the road. Tweek leaned against Craig while he drove, kissing his neck softly. "Chill out, we haven't even gotten to your house yet." Craig said with a laugh tweek humming softly against Craig's wet neck. "I know. I just want you already." Craig smirked and placed a hand on tweek inner thigh. "Relax until we get there alright." Tweek shakes his head. "Nope." He begins undoing Craig's belt quickly, Craig tensing up. "W...what're you doing?!" Craig's eyes widen, looking down and tweek smirked. "Watch the road!"

Craig gripped the steering wheel, while tweek continued to kiss his neck and rub him through his boxers. Craig gulped, cheeks flushing red and dick becoming hard. "Tw-tweek we should really wai-Ah~" tweak gripped Craig's half erection through his boxers earning him a soft moan. He bites his bottom lip, trying to focus on the road. The moment they arrived at tweeks home he quickly leaned over kissing tweek on the mouth passionately. He couldn't help but want to get tweek undressed. Tweek smiled into the kiss, pulling away slowly. He whispered against Craig's lips, "Come on lets go inside ~" tweek gets out, heading inside while Craig is still processing what just happened.

After a few seconds craig gets out, running up to tweeks home and heads inside. Tweek closed the door, pushing Craig up against it. "Couch or bed?" Craig picks up tweek and smiled, heading up the stairs. "Bed."

He placed tweek down in the hallway, kissing and chuckling the whole way to his room. Once inside tweek began to strip off his clothes, Craig helping him. He stands behind tweek, rubbing his hands across the soft pale skin. Massaging his sides and shoulders, Craig leaned forward kissing tweeks neck and right shoulder, sucking gently to create Hickeys.

Craig slowly let's his hands wander down to the front of Tweeks pants, undoing the button and zipper. Tweek kicked his pants aside and turned around to face Craig. Wrapping his fingers against the blue fabric which he then removed the sweater, tossing it to rest on his chair. Craig's pants slide off easily and he kicked them aside before carrying tweek to the bed.

The soft cotton blanket touches tweeks back, sending small goosebumps up his spine. Craig hovered above tweek for a moment before he kissed him, letting his tongue press up against tweeks. Had been a while since tweek and Craig had done something like this. The last time they did anything Craig gave tweek a blow job in the school bathroom because Eric thought it was funny to put a "magic" pill in tweeks coffee. Earning him the most excruciating, aggravating boner that just made him uncomfortable.

Craig's lips leave tweeks and he begins to kiss other areas like tweeks neck, his chest even his abdomen. He runs his thumbs across the soft skin, making sure to ruband play with tweeks nipples. Tweek wasn't really moaning yet, he was just squirming and letting out little pants and groans.

Craig grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand, squirtung some in his hand. He gently removed tweeks boxers, gripping his erection tightly. Tweek lifted his back off the bed for a moment, Craig just moving back over to kiss him. He slowly rubbed the other, playing with his erection and giving it nice long strokes. Tweek squirmed and gripped the bed sheets, letting Craig play with him. Craig let's go of him and removed his own boxers, beginning to rub the lube onto his own erection, tweek looking up at him with needy eyes. Craig smiled and placed himself carefully in front of tweek. "This is going to hurt for a moment alright? But you need to stay quiet and relax." Tweek nods, kissing Craig. The moment their lips collided Craig slowly begins to insert one inch at a time. Tweeks bites Craig lip, a little bit of blood leaking and a wince comes from craig. Tweek moved away from his lips, biting into Craig's shoulder to keep quiet, digging his nails deep into Craig's back.

The moment Craig felt skin to skin and he was completely inside tweek he relaxed, trying to keep his cool. "Let me know when, okay?" Tweeks mouth was latched onto Craig's shoulder, tears running down his face while he got used to the new feeling. He felts Craig's dick twitch a little and groaned into Craig's shoulder. He was very patient, rubbing tweeks back gently, running a hand through His hair and playing with his hips. Finally tweek nods and Craig gets to work.

He started out by just rolling his hip in and out, pulling a few inches out and then putting them back in. Tweek whines, laying his back, back against the bed while Craig picks up speed and does more of a harder thrust. Eventually Craig is able to keep a steady hard pace, watching tweek moan and drool with pleasure. Tweeks cheeks were bright red and he was glistening with sweat, enjoying every moment. Craig keeps his balance and kissed any bare skin he could reach, nibbling and sucking various spots.

Tweek smirked maliciously and rocked back against Craig's thrusts creating a new feeling for the both of them. Craig about loses balance when tweek does this but smiled. "Is that how its going to be?" Craig asked and tweek grabbed Craig's shoulder pulling him into a kiss. "Not quite." He rolled them over so he was now on top, riding Craig. Craig hissed a little in pain, waiting for the movements to stop. Once they were comfortable tweek goes to work, raising himself up and down Craig's erection, licking his neck softly.

Craig enjoyed this view of tweek. It was a different change of things. Craig gripped tweeks hips and thrusts up into his movements, tweek moaning out and falling forward, hovering above Craig's face. "How ya holding up?" Craig asked and tweeks dick twitched leaking out a little bit of pre. "I...I...I" Craig smiled, leaning up to kiss tweek softly. "Don't worry about it okay?" Tweek smiled and nods, resting against Craig's chest. He could feel the warmth in his stomach growing, his dick just throbbing and leaking a little. Craig gently stroked tweeks dick to the same movements as his thrusting. Tweek slammed himself down harder onto Craig's dick, cum shooting out of his tip and all over Craig's chest. Tweek panted heavily and Craig smiled, as he tried to pull out. Tweek slides Craig back inside of him and smiled. "Cum inside of me..." Craig blushed dark pink. "A...are you sure?" Tweek nods, and continued the rhythm that Craig stopped and slammed harder down onto Craig's dick.

Craig twitched slightly and gasped, holding tweeks down so he couldn't move. The feeling in tweeks stomach becomes a lot stronger with the Craig filling him up. He slowly raised himself off of Craig, cum dripping from his dick and thighs once tweek was completely off of him. He flopped down next to Craig with a chuckle, kissing him softy. "How ya holding up?" Craig smiled, turning to fac e tweek. "I'm defiantly doing good."


	2. chapter 2

That night Craig spent it over at tweeks, eating pizza and playing video games. It makes everything so much more worth it when he can see the smile on tweeks face. He also never worried about not having things packed at tweeks. He always kept clothing and a pack of his things in the bottom drawer, even cleaning stuff for his face, Cologne, all of the things he needed. It was like his second home.

After Craig gets out of the shower, he dried himself off, rubbing his blue towel all over his black medium length hair. Tweek had already showered and was putting on a long sleeve that covered his red boxers. Craig puts on his black boxers and a grey long t shirt. "Ready for bed?" He asked with a soft yawn, drying the rest of his hair with a hair dryer. Tweek crawled into his queen sized bed and nods. "I'm so Ready." Craig closed the door, crawling into bed next to tweek, Kissing the other goodnight.

Halfway through the night Craig woke up to tweek wrapped up in the tan bedding. He groaned in frustration, and pulled the blanket from tweek, wrapping his arms around tweeks abdomen to keep the blanket around both of them. He kissed the back of tweeks neck, nuzzling him softly. Tweek groaning in his sleep, shifting closer to Craig's warmth to stay nice and cozy.

The next morning tweek wakes up to Craig still tightly wrapped around him, pressed against his back. He shifted and feels a strange warmth against his thigh. No problem, Probably just Craig's knee. Craig shifted and tweeks eyes widen, that defiantly wasn't Craig's knee, it was morning wood. Tweek hides his face in his hands, whispering softly. "Craig, pssst Craig wake up..." Craig shifted again, his erection now pressed against tweeks ass. Tweek blushed, holding onto his pillow tightly, he slowly turned to face Craig and kissed him softly. "Craig, babe..." Craig groaned eyes slightly opening. "Wh...what?... Its like four am..." Craig rolled over and unlocked his phone. He quints, eyes trying to adjust to the brightness, "My bad, five am...what is it?"

Tweek smiled maliciously and let's his hand trace down Craig's side. He lifted up his shirt slightly, letting his finger play with craigs side. "How tired are you?..." Tweek asked and Craig yawned. "Why?..." Tweek lowers his hand, grabbing Craig's morning wood. "Just wondering is all." Craig's eyes open and he feels his cheeks grow warmer. "Its five am! You really want to have sex at five in the morning?!" Craig said in a yell whisper tweek just smirking. "Who said anything about sex?" Tweek slides under the blanket and between Craig's legs.

Tweek takes the black boxers, peeling the fabric back to expose Craig's erection. He gently holds it in one hand, giving a nice long lick from base to tip. Craig panted and placed a hand on top of tweeks head, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Tweek kissed Craig's tip, gently massaging it with two slick fingers. Craig tilted his head back when he feels tweeks mouth around the tip, slowly sliding it deeper into his mouth. Craig bucked his hips upwards, and tweek moaned letting the rest of Craig's erection in his mouth and down his throat. The moan from tweeks throat vibrating all tough Craig's dick giving him a different form of pleasure.

Craig gasped, gritting his teeth and holdding onto the sheets while tweek bobbed his head, licking and sucking at the warm, throbbing erection. This caught Craig completely off guard. Sure tweek liked to be spontaneous, but a blow job at five in the morning?! Craigs train of thought came to an end when he felt two wet, sticky fingers being inserted inside of him. He arched his back off the bed, shoving a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. Tweeks just enjoying how much he was making Craig squirm in pleasure. Craig feels the pre cum drip out and down, but he also feels tweeks tongue press up against the base, licking up every last drop.

"T...tweek..." Craig stutters trying to find words to form a sentence. "I...I'm..." Tweek gives Craig's erection a hard grasp, shoving the two fingers deep inside of him. "I know baby...its okay..." Craig nods, biting his arm to keep his moans from escaping. Tweek slides his mouth back over Craig's dick, sliding it into his mouth while continuing to finger him. Craig's hips involuntarily buck upwards, and tweek smiled as the grip on his hair become a lot harder. Cum squirts into tweeks mouth, sloshing around for a minute before Craig finally finished. Tweek looked up at Craig, Craig just panting and looking back at tweek.

Tweek pulled away from Craig's erection, cum and spit still connecting his tongue and lips to his tip. Tweek seductively licked the base, making sure to clean Craig up completely while he was still watching. "Damn that's hot..." Craig said and pulls tweek up to his face, rolling over so tweek was now on the bottom. He kissed tweek lovingly and enjoyed the taste of himself on tweeks lips. Twee chuckled into the kiss and holds Craig close to him. "I love you so much!" Craig smiled and kissed him again softly. "I love you too babe."


End file.
